


致命情人

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	致命情人

哈利在酒吧厕所的镜子前洗手，装作听不见某个紧闭的隔间里传出的暧昧声响。

一秒、两秒。他机械地在水流下交换着冲刷双手，眼睛死死盯着镜子，映在里头的眼睛像两盏幽幽的鬼火。三秒、四秒。

门外响起爆炸声。

隔间里的人大声叫骂起来，因为手忙脚乱而将门板撞得哐当作响。哈利拧上水龙头，把冰凉的手伸到外套里取出他的勃朗宁，在那对爱侣拉好裤子出来前打开厕所的门，走进尖叫着的人群里去。

很容易看出爆炸源是吧台后的红酒架，那里现在一片焦黑，地上丢着一个只剩一片的可乐罐，空气中同时弥漫着呛人的硫磺味和浓郁的酒香——以及烤肉味。哈利嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，趁乱穿过舞池，快步走到破烂的吧台后蹲下，隐蔽地审视着混乱走动的人群——他捕捉到一抹亮色，眼睛也像看到猎物的狼一般亮了亮。

德拉科·马尔福。他果然出现了。

哈利毫不犹豫地将枪口对准了德拉科金色的脑袋，扣动扳机。0.45英寸的子弹呼啸着撕裂空气，从一条条走动的腿间穿过，精确地向目标飞去。

可德拉科微微一偏头，让那枚子弹钉在了脑袋后的挂画上。那副格尔尼卡一下子因为画框玻璃上蜘蛛网状的裂纹变得更加怪诞，德拉科就在这副诡谲的作品下缓缓扯起了嘴角，灰蓝的眼睛仿佛看到了空气中残留的弹道，直勾勾朝哈利的方向看过来。

哈利浑身的血液都沸腾起来。真的，他果然爱死了这个男人。一直以来。

他喜欢德拉科的视线撞上他的时迸发出来的火光。他喜欢他们之间的针锋相对、你死我活，正如他喜欢那个金发男人在他身下放浪地尖叫。

在德拉科从他坐着的高脚凳上起身之前，哈利利索地闪到吧台另一侧，再次钻进人流里去——酒吧已经疏散得差不多了，人群不能很好地隐蔽他。他便冒险地站起来，向酒吧另一侧的杂物间跑去。

咻——

他堪堪躲过一枚贴着他的脸飞过去的子弹，回头胡乱射了几枪。德拉科手里握着那把改装过的银色左轮，哈利曾抓着它的枪托，把细长的枪筒塞进他火热的小穴里。

他拿枪的样子真他妈辣。

哈利闪进漆黑的杂物间，从门缝里观察那个正施施然走来的身影，放任自己的遐思占据大脑。他不打算开枪——刚刚那毫无技术含量的几发已经够丢脸了，他不想再做无用功。对方两条包在西装裤里的长腿不紧不慢地交替着，他身上的白衬衫沾了也许因为爆炸而飞溅上去的红酒，更让他显得像个地狱里走出的恶魔。

恶魔停在和他仅有一墙之隔的地方，装模作样地敲了敲门，语调低沉又轻浮：“哈利？”

“德拉科。”

哈利兴奋得战栗。久违地听到对方的声音叫他每个毛孔都愉悦地涌起电流，这股电流甚至传达到了下身——杀人，德拉科，性，这三样东西似乎天生该联系在一起。

“你介意我进去吗？”德拉科问。

“当然不，”哈利说，向后退了半步，对着门口举起枪。“你直接打开门就可以进来。”

“多谢。”他看到那只白皙的手握住门把，将木门推开一条小缝，随后是被白衬衫挡住的胸膛，上面晕着暗红的酒渍，像朵糜烂的红玫瑰——他扣动扳机。

——“你的动机还是明显得让人不敢相信，哈利。”

德拉科冷冰冰的枪管抵在哈利的太阳穴上，没拿枪的另一只手暧昧地环住他的脖子。

“你就要死了，有什么遗言没有？”

哈利笑了一下，舔舔嘴唇。

“我还想操你一次。”

“驳回，”德拉科也笑了，他伸出舌头在哈利的耳廓上舔了舔，模仿性交似的含住他的耳垂。“虽然我也很想……但我不敢再让你一边用枪堵着我的嘴，一边操我的屁股——你他妈居然上了膛。”

哈利立马回想起了那个场景。向来看似游刃有余的金发杀手哭得稀里哗啦，眼泪不停从漂亮的蓝眼睛里涌出来，却因为害怕而一动不动，颤抖的嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

“我倒真的想再试一次。”

“我一点都不想再体验你该死的手枪性癖，哈利。再见吧。”

他完全都不介意被德拉科送上天堂——不管是床上那种还是眼下这样。但不是现在，在他还有机会逃脱的时候。

哈利抬起腿，在德拉科昂贵的皮鞋上用力踩上一脚——这可不是普通的一脚，感谢赫敏，他的鞋跟里嵌着一把可以随时弹出的小刀。德拉科发出一声惨叫，松开了禁锢他的手，疼得蹲下身去，脸色发白。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科抬起脸怒视着他。哈利低头看了看手表，指针刚刚走过了十点。他俯身拉着德拉科的胳膊将他拽起来，搂在怀里：“对不起，但不这样我就死了。——停战时间到了。”

“疼死了，”德拉科嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道，可爱得哈利想立刻给他一个深吻——他也的确这么做了。德拉科靠在他怀里，抬头努力回应着这个吻，但由于脚上的疼痛而不在状态，一下子被吻得面色潮红、气喘吁吁。他推开哈利，在他肩膀上捶了一拳。

“快回去，给我上药。”

哈利抱着他钻进停在门外的Aventador，把他放在副驾驶座上，体贴地帮忙系好安全带。德拉科缩在皮质座椅里嘶着气，看起来可怜极了。但哈利一点儿都不愧疚，他最严重的那次被对方在肚子开了个洞，一路上拿手死命捂着才不至于让肠子漏出来。

但他还是把这辆红色的超跑开得飞快，脚踩在油门上就没松过。毕竟谁都知道回到家后他们可以干点什么，晚上十点到第二天上午十点这点时间，怎么看都太短了。

德拉科坐在床沿，睡袍下两条光裸的腿无聊地晃荡着。哈利捉住乱动的左脚踝，在那道深可见骨的鲜红刀口上抹着消毒水和药膏。德拉科咬着嘴唇，齿缝溢出压抑的呻吟，哈利不知怎的就想在伤口上再插一刀，让他尖叫出来。

当然，也只是想想。他可不想就此废了这美人的漂亮小脚，尽管这样就可以剥下对方的杀手身份，让他像只瘸腿的小猫似的被自己圈养在家里。

熟练地给那只脚缠上绷带后，哈利吐了一口气站起来，活动着因蹲下过久而酸软的膝盖。德拉科将那条没受伤的腿勾上他的腰，睡袍因为这个动作滑落下去堆在肚子上，露出细腻的大腿和没穿内裤的下体来。

“今天温柔点，哈利，你要操的是个伤员。”

“你难得动弹不得，我想我可以粗暴点。”

 

 

他们抵死缠绵了整个晚上，直到冬天迟来的晨光洒在身上，德拉科才耐不住疲惫地摊倒在被褥里，第一个呼呼大睡起来。哈利下床去给自己倒了杯水，和室温相同的液体流下喉管，冷得他一个激灵。< /p>

他思考起那片残留的可乐罐。从第一眼看到他就觉得古怪，吧台怎么会有可乐罐？而且被破坏得过于彻底了，易拉罐在爆炸中可不像玻璃，就算被高温融化了，也能勉强看出完整的形状。

——除非爆炸是从可乐罐内部发生的。

哈利快活地笑出了声。德拉科那边总擅长整这些小玩意……把那么大威力的炸药做成可乐罐大小，真挺了不起的。

他无心睡眠，又给自己倒了两杯高浓度的威士忌提神，走回床边穿衣服。德拉科今天看起来是上不了班了，但十点后他还是得离开这儿，不然哈利可不会放过这个能杀死他的机会。又是无聊的一天——每个不能和德拉科对上的任务，在哈利看来就比胸部下垂的老女人还无趣。

他低头温柔地注视着金发男人毫无防备的睡眼。毫无防备，这是个对杀手来说最危险的词，但用在此刻完全合适。

多神奇：他们白天互下杀手，绝情狠辣如同仇人；夜晚又相拥而眠，温存得像对甜蜜的爱侣。

他们既是仇人、又是爱侣，这让哈利不恰当地想起了罗密欧与朱丽叶。今天的暗杀对象正好就在剧院，013号包厢，可以直接从舞台上空看到包厢的露台。不是多难的任务。

还有十分钟，九点半的闹钟就要响了。哈利在德拉科的额头上印下一个吻，拿上手提包走出房门，从门廊的窗户可以看到那辆来接他的出租车已经停在了楼下。

出租车沉默地行驶过两条街道，在一个巷子口停下了。哈利开门下车，像任何一个平凡的上班族那样走进写字楼的地下车库，就像是来找因为年会喝酒而丢在公司的车一样。他很快看到那辆奢华的加长林肯，车窗隐秘地摇下一条小缝，罗恩的红头发从里头显出轮廓来。

“衣服在后座上，你的枪在萨克斯盒里。”哈利上车后，罗恩边发动车子边对他说。哈利在后座脱着廉价西装外套，“那边派了什么人来，你知道吗？”

“不知道，本来他们都不该有我们这次任务的情报。”罗恩没好气道，“你那个小情人不知道给他们泄露了我们多少东西。”

“我什么都没说漏嘴过，”

“呵，你以为。”

哈利不想告诉自己的朋友他刚刚讽刺的嘴脸和他嫌弃的那个“哈利的小情人”如出一辙。

“到了。”

 

 

哈利顺利地把那把伪装成萨克斯的狙击带进了剧院，不为人注意地躲进后台，又从那儿提前就位在一条盖了丝绒幕布的桁架上——开幕后，它会将哈利带上舞台上空。但当桁架缓缓上升时，他从横七竖八的铁条和红色的幕布之间瞥到一抹金色——他差点没忍住从幕布底下跳起来，整个人匍匐在不断移动的桁架上，眼睁睁看着那个影子消失在视野中。

他怎么会来？他的脚伤够他家休养半个月。别说哈利，他们最蹩脚的新手都可以轻易杀死他。

哈利心急火燎起来。不是说他心软了；他当然想杀死德拉科，但不是这种情况，这种他占绝对优势、完全不势均力敌的情况。

不，不……只是金发而已，哈利也没看清到底是不是他。德拉科是个怕死的胆小鬼，他不会冒这个险。但他的直觉就是告诉他那是德拉科，而他的直觉向来该死的准。

——总之先完成任务。他擦了擦额角不知何时冒出来的汗，把盖在身上的幕布掀开一个角，轻手轻脚地爬起来，在桁架上蹲好。接着他拔下萨克斯的前部，将露出的枪口对准013包厢的露台——目标的那颗秃头正稳稳地待在瞄准镜中心。

女主角开始唱歌。哈利扣动扳机。

子弹相击的爆炸声被淹没在歌声和浪潮般的喝彩中。哈利盯着那枚子弹被弹开的轨迹，猛地卧倒向一侧翻去，又接连打了几个滚，躲开五枚追着他射来的子弹。金属撞击铁架发出令人牙酸的回音，他纵身从高台上跳下去，在后台一堆衣料里趔趄了几下，不敢停留地跑了出去。

就是他，他敢保证。没有谁能这么了解他的计谋和枪法——他就算行动不便都能置他于险境。哈利爱惨了他这点。

但直到这场歌剧结束，他也没能找到第二个机会完成任务，德拉科也没有再露面。哈利·波特的杀手生涯中只有过五次失误，四次都是受了他那爱人的阻挠；还有一次就是要他直接去暗杀德拉科。不过相对的，德拉科的失误也几乎全和哈利有关；这使得一旦什么组织雇了哈利，另一方必定雇佣德拉科，他们也成了对方事务所黑名单的头号人物。

时间已经是晚上九点半了。哈利不怎么痛快地开车回家，远远地在自家楼下看到那个金色的身影，站在一盏昏黄的路灯下，手指在自动贩售机上点点点。

哈利停好车，谨慎地向他靠近——现在还没到时间。对方也看到了他，冲他明亮地笑了笑，同时弯腰，从出口处拿出两罐饮料。

“你今天下午四点在干嘛？”他停在离德拉科几米远的地方，冷冷地问。

“我？”德拉科歪头思考了一下，顺手将其中一个易拉罐朝他抛来，最后映在哈利眼里的只有一道红色铁皮上反射的灯光。“我在便利店买可乐。”


End file.
